This project investigates three fundamental problems in biology: (1) the role of dynamic patterns in embryology and evolution, (2) the kinetics of enzymes located in cell membranes, and (3) the kinetics of enzymes derived from hepatocyte cell lines which have been chemically transformed. The first area involves investigation of the role which simultaneous reaction and diffusion might play in the formation of some of the observed symmetries, polarities, and patterns in biological systems, such as organ shapes and surface markings. The second area involves investigation of enzyme kinetics with special emphasis on the role of cellular compartmentation on the interpretation of mechanisms. The third area involves the selection of instrumentation for data acquisition, display, and transmission, as well as mathematical analysis of kinetic studies on lactate dehydrogenase, an enzyme whose function and molecular form is altered in hepatocytes in tissue culture subject to chemical transformation. Digital computer simulation, numerical solution of partial differential equations and nonlinear regression analysis are the main tools in these investigations.